Forever
by Supermanne7
Summary: Rory and Jess break up and Rory is confused about her feelings. Lindsey gets mad at Dean claiming he's just using her to get over Rory. Is this true? NARCO.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading! So this story takes place during the episode Keg! Max! Lets just say things turn out differently. Oh, and this is a Narco.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of it's characters, though I would LOVE to own Dean:)

~•°•~•°•~•°•~

"Wait, Jess. Stop." Rory said, pushing Jess off her. He seemed really frustrated and angry.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Rory asked, concerned.

"I'm not graduating," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"What?"

"I'M NOT GRADUATING." He shouted at her.

"Why? I thought you were doing good in school. That's what you told me."

"Well, I lied. And I can't take you to prom." Rory was astonished.

"Prom doesn't matter, Jess. What matters is the fact that you lied to me. If you lied to me about this, what else have you lied about?"

Jess just stands there with his hands in his pockets. Finally, he says, "I don't know if this is gonna work out."

"What?"

"Us," he states.

"What? What do you mean?" Rory asks, confused.

"The whole time we've been going out you've compared me to Dean," he yells at her.

"That's not true-"

"Yes it is, and you know it. Whenever I did something wrong I could practically hear you thinking 'Dean would never do that'."

Rory thinks back to all the times Jess never called, all the times he was late for a date or never even showed up. And she did think that. Dean always called, was always there for dates, for her.

"I'm so sorry, Jess," she says truthfully.

"Whatever," he says and walks out of the room.

Rory sits down on the bed, shocked from what just happened. A million thoughts run through her mind. Did she still love Dean? Is that why she compared Jess to him. Was Jess just a little crush? Was it him that Rory wanted, or just the adventure he seemed to bring with him? Everything was so confusing to her right now.

Rory was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the door open.

"Rory?" She was startled out of her deep thought. She looked to see who the voice belonged to. All she saw was a silhouette, but the figure was obviously Dean.

"Are you okay?" He asks, concerned.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine," she lied.

"Why are you crying?" She hadn't even noticed she was crying. Dean comes over and puts his arm around her. "Please tell me what's wrong."

" Jess broke up with me," she sniffled. Dean was shocked. He broke up with her? What idiot would do that? He did, but it wasn't like he wanted to. He couldn't stay with her when she liked somebody else.

"But you know what the weird thing is?" Rory said, "I don't even think I'm crying over him."

" What do you mean?" Dean asks, confused.

"I'm crying because I'm confused."

"Confused about what?" Dean asks curiously. But she doesn't answer. Instead, she says, "Where's Lindsay? Why aren't you with her?"

" We got into a fight," he says.

"Really? About what? If you don't mind me asking," she adds quickly.

"No it's fine. She said that I don't really like her, that I was just using her to get over you."

" Are you?" Rory asked curiously.

"What?"

" Using her to get over me."

Instead of answering her, he leans in and kisses her. Rory was surprised at first, but quickly recovered and kissed him back.

They were so engaged in each other that they didn't notice the door open.

~•°•~•°•~•°•~

Lindsey felt bad for saying those things to Dean. She was drunk when she said it; she didn't really mean what she said. Well, maybe she did a little. She had left the party after her little outburst, but decided to come back to apologize to Dean.

She looked around a little to see if she could find Dean. When she couldn't see him, she went up to a boy she and Dean had talked to earlier and asked if he had seen where he went.

"I think he went upstairs somewhere," he said, pointing to the stairs.

"Thanks," Lindsey says and heads upstairs. There wasn't anyone in the halls, so she tried the door closest to her. It opened and she walked in. She stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw.

Dean was in there, but he wasn't alone. Rory Gilmore was with him. But they weren't talking, like she wished they were. They were kissing. For a minute, Lindsay was so shocked, so hurt, so MAD that she couldn't talk.

When she finally regained her voice she shouted, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Dean and Rory jump apart and look at the girl in the doorway.

"Lindsey-" Dean starts.

"I knew it! I KNEW you still loved her!" Lindsey screamed.

"Lindsey, please-" Dean tried again to no avail.

"No! I just KNEW that you still loved her. All the times I said that I loved you you would just kind of smile. I bet you even pretended it was her when we had sex!"

Rory was shocked at what Lindsey just said. Her and Dean had sex? Dean looked back to Rory to see how she responded to what was just said. Her face was emotionless.

"You know what, Dean? We are OVER! Have fun with your little slut," Lindsey screams at him. She turns around and sees that they had acquired an audience. She just pushes through them and runs out of the house.

Dean stands there for a bit, trying to take in everything that just happened. Then he turns around to face Rory. She had tears running down her face.

"Rory, I'm so sorry," Dean said.

"I'm a slut," Rory says quietly.

"No your not, Rory! It's all me, you didn't do anything wrong!"

"But I did. I knew you two were still together but I still kissed you. I should have just pushed you away," Rory says.

"No, Rory-"

"I need to go," she says. She walks to the door and pushes through the group of people still in front of the door. But after Rory left they all left and went about drinking and laughing.

Dean put his head in his hands and thinks, "What have I done?"

~•°•~•°•~•°•~

Rory bursts through the front door if her house, still sobbing. Lorelai looks up from the newspaper she was reading. She sees Rory and says, "What-" But before she could finish, Rory was in her arms sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! Thank you very very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! If you hated it, I'm sorry, but then again if you hated it you probably wouldn't be reading this...

DISCLAIMER: Only in my dreams do I own Gilmore Girls

~•°•~•°•~•°•~

Lorelai hated seeing her daughter like this. It made her sad that she couldn't protect her from all the bad things in the world.

"Rory, please tell me what happened," Lorelai pleaded.

Rory sniffled and said, "Well, the night started out okay but then it all went downhill." Lorelai looked at her daughter with sympathy.

"I was looking for Jess because I had lost him at one point. So I finally find him in Kyle's bedroom all alone. We started kissing then he started to lay me down on the bed..."

"Rory, no. Tell me you didn't."

"No I didn't," Rory said reassuring her mother. "But after I said no, I noticed he was angry, so I asked him what was wrong and he told me that he wasn't going to graduate and that he couldn't take me to prom. Then, out of nowhere, he said that we wouldn't work out and that I always compared him to Dean."

Lorelai nodded. It was good and bad that Dean was Rory's first boyfriend. He was so perfect, doing everything that a boyfriend should. He really loved her. But it was also bad because Rory will always in some way compare her boyfriends to him because he was so perfect.

"So we broke up. I was really confused. So I was sitting in there just thinking about everything when Dean walked in. He sat down and told me how Lindsey accused him of using her to get over me. So I asked him if it was true. But then he kissed me!" Rory exclaimed.

Lorelai was shocked. He KISSED her? Wow. She thought.

"Well, I, uh, kissed him back, and Lindsey walked in. Then she got really mad and started screaming at Dean and saying how she knew he still loved me. And guess what else she said," Rory said, the tears starting to come on stronger.

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

"She said that Dean probably imagined she was me when they had sex," Rory cried.

"Dean had SEX with her?" Lorelai asked, not really believing it. 'I mean, this Dean. Perfect Dean. He wouldn't do that,' Lorelai thought.

"Yeah... Then she called me a slut and left," Rory sobbed.

Lorelai felt the need to cry with Rory. This was one horrible night. She stands Rory up and walks her to her room. She lays her down in the bed, and then lies down next to her. Rory curled up against her mom. She needed her more than anything right now.

~•°•~•°•~•°•~

Dean walked around town thinking about how bad he screwed up. He never wanted to hurt either Lindsey or Rory, but ended up hurting them anyway. He sighed and walked towards the gazebo. He sat down and put his head in his hands. He had no idea how to fix this.

He heard a sound and looked up to see a woman standing in front of him.

"Lorelai," he breathed, expecting to get beaten.

"How you doin', kiddo?" Well, he wasn't expecting that. He was expecting fire in her eyes and the talons ready to scratch. But all he saw was sympathy and concern.

"Uh, not so great," he said sadly.

"You screwed up pretty bad, huh?"

"You have no idea."

"Actually, I think I have a pretty good idea of what you're going through," Lorelai smiled at him.

"What?" Dean asked, intrigued.

"When I was about fifteen I had this boyfriend. He was handsome, smart, funny, sweet, anything a girl could want. But then I met Christopher. There was just something about him that was irresistible. I tried to ignore my feelings for him by pushing my relationship with this other guy. But one night something inside me snapped, you know? I couldn't help myself. I had to kiss him. So I did. But this other guy saw, and exploded. I felt horrible afterwards," Lorelai said, getting a nostalgic look over her face.

"What did you do?" Dean asked, desperate for advice.

"Well, first I went to my ex-boyfriend and told him how truly sorry for hurting him. He still hated me, but it felt good afterwards, you know? Then I went to Christopher and asked him if what went on between us was real and if he wanted to act on it if it was real."

"Did it work?" Dean asked.

"Rory is obvious proof that it did," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Thanks, Lorelai."

"You're a good kid, Dean. It'll all work out for you," Lorelai said as he walked away.

Almost immediately after Dean left, Lorelai's playful mood came out. 'I need coffee.' Lorelai thought and headed over to Luke's. She was already thinking of ways to annoy him.

~•°•~•°•~•°•~

Dean stood in front of Lindsey's house wondering how Lorelai talked him into doing this. He's not going to live past noon. Before he lost his nerve he rang the doorbell.

The door opened and there stood a very angry looking Lindsey.

"Before you kill me, I just need to tell you how sorry I am. I never meant to hurt you. You deserve someone so much better than me," he says truthfully.

Lindsey's face softened a little. "Dean, I really appreciate you coming here to apologize, but right now, I'm too mad to completely forgive you," she says and shuts the door.

It wasn't exactly what he wanted, but it's more than he expected. He felt a sense of closure. He was surprisingly happy.

Now he had to go to Rory. He was scared of this. He was afraid that she would say that she was just upset over Jess, that it didn't mean anything. When he finally reached her house he almost turned around. But he knew he had to do this.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

~•°•~•°•~•°•~

Fifteen.

That's how many cups of coffee Rory has drunk in the last hour. Now she's working on her sixteenth. Her morning hasn't been the best. When she woke up all of the last night's happenings rushed to her mind and she started to cry again, then, Kirk came over and was just being himself and it took all if Rory's strength to keep from ripping his head off and mounting it in the wall. She doesn't even remember why he came over.

Knock Knock Knock

Rory goes to the door, ready to rip Kirk's head off.

"Kirk, I swear-" but she stopped in midsentence when she realized it wasn't Kirk standing on her doorstep, but Dean.

"Uh, hi," Dean says with a little wave.

Rory doesn't say anything; she just stares at him, making Dean slightly uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to tell you that things between Lindsey and me are over. I went to her house this morning and apologized for everything that happened. And also that I, uh, still love you..."

Rory still just stares at Dean, not sure as what to say. He takes her silence as a bad thing and says, "Uh, well I'll go now."

He starts to walk away and Rory, now able to find her voice, shouts, "Dean!"

He stops and turns around. She runs up to him, grabs his face in her hands, and pulls his lips down to hers. He automatically responds and wraps his arms around her waist.

After a few minutes of kissing, they break apart and smile at each other.

"I love you, too," Rory says and pulls him in for another kiss.

~•°•~•°•~•°•~

Lorelai smiled at the love story that was her daughter's life. Rory has her knight in shining armor, always coming to her rescue, always there to love her. Lorelai felt slightly jealous that Rory had a love story and she didn't. But then she felt guilty. Her time would come. She knew it would.

~•°•~•°•~•°•~

A/N: So how do you like it? Is it horrible? Please tell me! By the way, I love you for reading! I just realized how much stuff I packed into two chapters. I also noticed that I use the word shocked a lot. Haha, but anyway, R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I decided to make this chapter really fluffy and cheesy. I need a break from serious. ;)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gilmore Girls, sadly.

~•°•~•°•~•°•~

'Mmm...' Rory thought, 'I could get used to this.'

Lorelai had decided to put her charm to good use and wheedled Dean into doing the yard work. He had started to get hot and sweaty so he took his shirt off, and Rory had a lovely view from the front porch. Dean didn't know Rory was out on the porch watching him, so when she let out a big wolf whistle he jumped a little. He turned around to face Rory's grin. He grinned back and started running towards the front porch.

She screamed and started running away from him. He caught her around the waist and they tumbled to the ground laughing. "Caught you," Dean said with a grin. Rory grabs his face and pulls it to hers, initiating a long passionate kiss.

Lorelai came back from Doose's Market to Dean and Rory making out in the grass. "Well, it looks like I didn't need to buy any of this candy; you guys have got enough sweets," Lorelai says with a laugh. Dean and Rory break apart and Rory rolls her eyes at her mom.

"You can't have enough sweets," Rory says, searching for a kit-kat in the grocery bag. When she finds what she wants she holds it above her head triumphantly then rips into it like she hasn't eaten in days.

"I think she may love the candy more than you, Dean," Lorelai says with a laugh.

"This is all apart of your plan to get rid of me, isn't it?" Dean says with a grin.

"Yes, my evil plan is to make her love the candy more than you so then, eventually, she'll break up with you because she'll have the need to be in a relationship with a kit-kat bar," Lorelei says with a wink.

Dean laughs and rolls his eyes. He walks over to Rory and takes the candy bar she currently has in her hand. "Hey!" Rory screams, attempting to get her candy back. But being tall has it's advantages though, so keeping the candy from little Rory was easy. Lorelei shakes her head and goes inside to give them a little privacy, or as much privacy as you can get when you're outside in Stars Hollow.

Rory tries to get her candy bar in vain, but is not succeeding.

"I'll make you a deal," Dean says with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"What?" Rory asks, narrowing her eyes.

"For every kiss you give me you get a bite."

Rory gets an idea. A very good idea. "Okay, it's a deal," she says with a sneaky grin. Dean stands there waiting for his kiss. Rory pulls his head down to hers, but instead of kissing him on the lips she kisses his nose.

"Chocolate please," Rory says with a grin.

"What? That doesn't count!" Dean exclaims

"You said a bite for every kiss. You never said where the kisses had to be."

Dean got a frustrated look on his face, and then says, "Fine."

He brings the chocolate down to her lips and only lets her get a teeny tiny bite. She glares at him and he grins and says, "Two can play this game."

She gets down on her knees and kisses his stomach. He jumped a little at the touch of her lips. He brings the chocolate to her mouth, letting her get a slightly bigger bite. They do this for a while until Rory finally gives into her urges and kisses Dean on the lips. He wraps his arms around her and opens his mouth, deepening the kiss.

Rory smiled under his lips and pulls him closer. He gently lowers her onto the ground, never breaking the kiss. Her hands run all around his back and chest and his hands creep underneath her shirt. They break apart and Dean says, "That was worth the whole bag."

She grins and kisses him again.

~•°•~•°•~•°•~

Lorelei walks through the front door Luke's. She couldn't stand Rory and Dean anymore. She was happy they were together and all, but did their faces have to be glued together all the time? She sits down at the counter and yells, "Luke! Coffee. Now."

Luke comes over and pours her a cup of coffee. She takes a sip and spits back into the cup. "It's decaf," she says glaring at Luke.

"You really need to be healthier," Luke grumbled.

"I don't give a crap about my health. Right now I am in dire need of caffeine."

Luke unwillingly comes back with caffeinated coffee. He pours some into Lorelei's cup and says, "So why is your need for caffeine so great today?"

"My house has turned into a porn movie," Lorelei states. Luke spills about half the pot of coffee and gives Lorelei a stunned look.

"Ever since Rory and Dean got back together they've been attached at the hip. Or should I say-"

"Please don't say it," Luke pleads.

Lorelei looks at him like she's going to burst into laughter at any second. "Geez Luke, I was gonna say mouth, you pervert!"

Luke just turns around to hide his embarrassment. Behind him Lorelei is singing, "LUUUKE HAS A DIRTY MIND, A DIRTY MIND, A DIRTY MIND, LUUUKE HAS A VERY VERY VERY DIRTY MIND!" at the top if her lungs. Lorelei then looks at her watch and realizes she needs to go to the Inn.

"I've got to go, goodbye my little pervert," she yells at Luke.

~•°•~•°•~•°•~

A/N: So, how'd you like it? Was it amazing? Was it terrible? Was it something in between? Please do tell. :) So I know I need to add Jess somewhere in the story because he just kind of disappeared, so I think Jess will be in the next chapter, as will Lindsey. Can you say DRAMA? :p and sorry it was so short!  
Anyways, R&R!


	4. Author's Note

**A/N:**

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating this sooner! I have been soooo busy lately! It's been crazy. And plus, it's really hard to write when I have school going on. And I've kinda lost interest in this story… But do not fear! There will still be updates! I promise!:D Well, that's it! I love you so much and thanks so much for reading!:)**

**Love,**

**Annie:)**


	5. Yet another note

**A/N: Yes, another one. I know I promised updates, but I seriously doubt that's going to happen. I have lost a interest in this story and I have no inspiration. I tried rewatching the episodes with Dean, but I've kinda moved on from him. I'm really liking Logan and Jess has even wormed his way into my heart. I'm feeling more story inspiration for these two than for Dean at the moment. I'm really sorry. On the bright side, I'm thinking of writing a story about Rory and Jess or Rory and Logan. Or maybe two stories.(: there might be updates on this if I get a surge of inspiration, but don't expect steady updates, or updates in general. Thank you So much!:)**

**Anne:)**


End file.
